


as the lily among thorns (the brides' maid remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [24]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Meet the Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Jean arrives at Lehnsherr stronghold, meets new faces and confronts her own condition.





	as the lily among thorns (the brides' maid remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as the lily among thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456065) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 
  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



Lady Jean Lehnsherr enters the Lehnsherr encampment astride a white horse, heavy with her husband’s child. Cheers ring out as she and her lord cross from the wilds into civilization, though it is hard to tell how civilized this camp is based on the screams and ale sloshing from tankards.

“My Lord,” a woman greets them, dressed in white furs with a circlet cradled in her blonde hair.

“My Lady Emma, my new wife the Lady Jean,” Erik says, loud for those surrounding them to hear.

“My Lady,” Emma nods at Jean, “I am yours to command. Your desires are no problem.”

“Lady Emma cares of you, for all of my wives, for some of the older children. She is like you - her mind speaks without words - and she knows how to tend to your needs before the babe is born.”

Jean nods again, shifting uncomfortably on her horse. “Jean, let us get you settled into your rooms. I’ll allow you to meet the other wives later today.”

“Thank you,” Jean answers, hands ready to be let down.

-

“Dear, fear not the other wives,” Emma says as they walk slowly through the stone stronghold. “They know how Lord Erik gets with new powers. They won’t mind a new face to discuss the intricacies of running this camp in his absence.”

“I fear no one now that my powers have settled. His Lordship was patient as I learned to drown out the voices and control my other gift.”

“I’m sure he was,” Emma notes dryly. “Now, this way. The ladies Magda, Moira and Ann-Marie are in the library.”

-

The ladies look at Jean as if she is young, newly married and wholly ignorant. They are wrong, though Jean wishes for them to think it for a while longer.

“Afternoon,” Jean says, hoping that the women will introduce themselves. She has no problem with her gift, though she knows there are times when she should not use it.

“Lady Magda, his lordship’s first wife,” a brunette said with curly hair, a round face, and as many years at Erik. 

“A pleasure, madam. I am pleased to meet all of you,” Jean adds to the other two women.

The other brunette, her hair straight and to her shoulders, says, “Lady Moira, and that is Lady Ann-Marie. We’re pleased to meet you after hearing Erik’s keen interest in your family.”

“He found them most backwards, though I assume that you are also like I am. You must all have gifts.”

Madga and Moira shake their heads. Ann-Marie says, “I am the only wife with a gift, though most of our children have one.”

That is curious after all that Erik had said he prided the use of gifts. “He made it sound like all of his wives were like me.”

Moira scoffs. “Erik is more bark than bite, though he likes to think himself more powerful than he is. He does like power - in many different forms - and we all represent that.”

Jean smiles, says, “Thank you for the information, but I will call for Emma now. I feel too tired after the journey.” Mentally, Jean calls for Emma, feeling bone-deep tired creeping up her legs.

“We all remember those months well; come back when you are well,” Ann-Marie says, a smile on her face as she looks at her own empty womb.

There is still much Jean needs to learn of Erik’s camp, but the babe kicks against her bladder as his feet feel more and more like lead.

“If you excuse me--” Jean starts before the world goes black.

-

“Dearest, do not move overmuch,” Erik says as Jean opens her eyes slowly. “You gave all of us a scare.”

“She is weak from her gift and the child,” Emma adds. “Let us women tend to her. Your men need you.”

Erik presses a quick kiss to Jean’s head. “Be well, my dears.”

Jean watches him leave, feeling comfort from the other women in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have been possible without **redacted** for the beta work.


End file.
